


Five Times Leia Said No-And One Time She Said Yes

by momentofbored



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Light-Hearted, Love, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Soulmates, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofbored/pseuds/momentofbored
Summary: It's hard for some people to tell Han Solo no- but Leia's got it down to an art form :) Set between ANH and TESB.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and thanks so much for reading. This is a series of six one-shots set between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back. Han and Leia (AKA my favorite couple of all time) feature prominently. The one-shots will be posted in chronological order and the Resistance has already relocated to Hoth in all of them. I hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> I did already post this on ff.net so I'll be updating here quickly... I'm thinking of transferring all of my stuff here so we'll see how this goes :)

**The First Time**

Leia looked up from her data pad, suddenly realizing that someone was standing over her. She felt the predictable flash of annoyance when she realized it was none other than Han Solo, and debated counting to ten before saying harshly, "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

He smiled teasingly and she made the mistake of letting herself really look at him as he did so. Despite herself she took in the way his eyes crinkled pleasantly when he smiled, and the way those eyes shone the same way the blue Alderan sky had during the summers-

As always, she was saved her from the unacceptable train of her thoughts when Han opened his mouth. She had long felt that his mouth was his least attractive feature- at least when she wasn't thinking about kissing it-

_That was only the one time, and you were drunk_ , she told herself harshly, not caring that she was lying and that she knew it.

"Nice to see you too, your worshipfulness," he said cheerfully but with that slightly mocking tone of voice that drove her insane, that made her want to throw something at him or maybe fire a blaster at him, just once. It could be set on stun of course, as she felt no need to kill one of the Alliance's most valuable assets- it would be good enough for her to maim him, just a little...

"What do you _want_ , Han?" she snapped, deliberately looking down at her data pad as though it wasn't even worth the effort to hear what he had to say, but she didn't see a thing that was written on it as she waited for his response. Reluctantly she acknowledged, just to herself, that a part of her longed for his responses, that she sometimes even tried to predict them so that she could plan what she could say back to really get under his skin.

"I want you to come outside with me," he said straightforwardly, and her eyes flashed up as his voice was full of uncharacteristic candor. She blinked, thrown off by his words and his tone, and decided it would be best to get the back on normal footing, to respond the way she'd been forcing herself to respond for months now.

"Is this your idea of a come on? Because if so, you might want to try someone without full use of her eyesight-"

She stopped as something that almost could have been hurt flashed across his face, but the look was replaced with a cocky smile so quickly she was sure she'd imagined it.

"Don't flatter yourself, Majesty. I have something else that I'd much rather do to you in mind."

Leia drew back as his eyes darkened, feeling uncertain and ashamed as tendrils of desire that she couldn't deny stirred deep inside her at the words. "I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, and I have no intention of finding out. Now if you'll excuse me, some of us have actual work to be doing."

She turned from him, intending for that to be the end of it. And it probably would have been the end of it if it had been anyone but Han Solo.

Instead, without further discussion, Han unceremoniously scooped her up and literally threw her over his shoulder, completely unaffected as her data pad hit the floor with a concerning crunch and she began hitting him with all her strength.

"No! Put me down! Put me down THIS INSTANT!" Leia exclaimed loudly in disbelief as he completely ignored her, nonchalantly carrying her down the hall. When it became clear her blows and words were making no impact on him she began to scream for help, not caring how ridiculous she might sound, sure that someone would come to her aid.

"Help! Somebody! Don't let him take me!" she shouted as they passed by countless desks, but to her chagrin, while nearly everyone turned to gape at them, not a single person lifted a finger to help, and in fact most of them appeared to be either laughing or frantically attempting to stifle their laughter. A few even appeared to be following Han, intent on heading outside _with them-_

"Unbelievable" she muttered before spotting Mon Mothma coming out of her office. "Mon! Thank goodness!" she cried. "This- this barbarian is _kidnapping_ me-"

"Hello, Mon," she heard Han chirp cheerfully, as though nothing out of the ordinary was occurring, his voice resonating deeply in her ear where it was pressed uncomfortably against his back. "Just taking the princess out for a little activity. Be back in a jiffy."

"Hard as this will be for you to believe since there are so many to choose from," Leia snorted in outrage, "that is probably _the biggest_ lie he's told since he decided to camp out here for the winter. I'm being _kidnapped_ , I tell you, forced against my will to go outside with him and participate in Force-knows what kind of depraved, idiotic, mercenary-"

"The words she's looking for are 'snowball fight'," Han informed Mon with the same maddeningly cheerful tone. "And I have to say, I certainly am glad that she came to get me so that I wouldn't miss out on the fun."

Leia gaped in disbelief both at his words and at the thought that the thing Han evidently most wanted to do to her was pelt her with snow, especially when she wasn't even wearing a coat, but her thoughts were distracted as, to her horror, Mon looked not angry or authoritative as she'd expected, especially since she'd always hated Han. Instead she just seemed torn and vaguely amused.

"Solo, if you were officially an Alliance member, I would have to insist as your direct superior that you unhand the princess," Mon said slowly, and Leia felt relief, quickly followed by fury as Mon allowed a small and nearly gleeful smile to cross her face. "But since you've never seen fit to sign the necessary paperwork to officially join us, I'm fairly sure that this falls outside my jurisdiction."

Leia's jaw dropped as Han resumed his march toward the door. "Outside your _jurisdiction?"_ she cried out disbelievingly. "You- you said it yourself! He isn't even an alliance member! A- an _intruder_ is KIDNAPPING _ME!_ One of the leaders of the Alliance! He has to be stopped! He has to be _punished_! He has to be-"

But Mon couldn't hear anything else as Han pushed open a door and carried her out into the snow.

* * *

Leia dragged herself inside, soaked, happy, feeling free for the first time in days, and mildly gratified that Han was just as wet as she was, though of course he would still have that maddening grin on his face-

"Tell the truth," he said, smiling at her roguishly even as he handed her a blanket he seemed to have made materialize from thin air. "You had fun."

She hesitated, bit down her smile. Lied. "No."

His own smile faded, just for a moment, before returning, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something hollow about it as he shrugged. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he said lightly. "I've always thought you wouldn't know fun if it bit you in the-"

"Argh!" she cried, effectively cutting him off as she began to storm away from him. "You are the most maddening, the most-"

She stopped as he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him, and the smile really was gone from his face now, leaving an intensity in his eyes that caused her to shiver from so much more than the cold before he said softly,

"One day you'll tell me yes."

For a terrifying, exhilarating moment she was sure he was going to kiss her, and to her own shock she found she wasn't bothered by the thought, not even a little bit. She stepped slightly closer to him, a breathless voice that she barely recognized as her own murmuring "Maybe I will- one day." His eyes darkened further and he placed a hand on her arm so gently that it was almost impossible for her to believe it was him as he angled his head downward-

"Hey, Leia!" Luke called, coming inside, every bit as soaked as she was, and she and Han simultaneously jumped back as though something had burned them.

She looked at Luke for a moment before turning back to Han and saying cuttingly, "But it's not likely."

She willfully ignored the hurt that flashed across his face, unable to believe that anything she could say would really hurt someone like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little mission...

**The Second Time**

"Leia, how good of you to join us," Mon Motha said, and Leia felt the urge to flush as she looked around the crowded room. Instead of giving into her embarrassment, though, she stood straighter and came to gracefully slide into the seat beside Mon.

"It's been a busy few days," Leia said, not offering any further explanation, and for some reason she found herself meeting Han's eye. He offered her a smile that could almost have been sympathetic and she bit down a returning smile, choosing to look down at the table in front of her instead.

"For all of us," Mon retorted a bit sharply, then shook her head, her expression becoming almost sympathetic too. "As I was saying, it should be a basic mission. Solo will land, engage in negotiations with Jorahr Urno, his former-" Mon seemed to search hard for the right word "associate?" she finally ventured. Han grimaced slightly at the choice but didn't correct it, and Mon continued. "Solo is authorized to offer him up to 100,000 standard credits and/or basic weapons and armory for some or all of the medicines and medical supplies that we believe Urno recently acquired on a run to Champala."

Leia nodded, unconcerned with what did, for once, sound like a basic mission. As she looked around, however, she found that everyone in the room seemed to be staring at her with unusual intensity.

"That only leaves the matter of Solo's love interest," Mon said matter of factly. Leia wondered why on earth Han should need a love interest just to negotiate with an old friend, and found herself unable to stifle a smirk as she wondered who the unlucky lady would be.

"Leia?" Mon cut through her thoughts, and she blinked in confusion, not sure what had been said.

"What?" Leia questioned blankly, and then, on looking around the room, which continued to regard her with bizarre interest, she had a sinking realization. "Wait- _me?"_ She shook her head. "No. No, absolutely not. I'm not going on another mission with him, and certainly not one where he's going to parade me around like- like one of his sex slaves!"

"Hey!" Han cut in sharply, and if she didn't know better she'd almost have thought that he sounded offended. "I can assure you, all the women who I've ever paraded around have been absolutely willing."

Leia ignored him though, desperate. "Surely- surely Rebekah can go! She's fully trained for undercover work, has vast experience with intergalactic travel, and could easily-"

Mon looked at her as if she might be going insane. "Leia, Rebekah is 50. It has to be realistic that this person would be in a serious relationship with Han."

Leia stared back at her, equally sure that Mon herself might be going insane. "And does anyone actually think it's realistic that _I_ would be in a relationship with Han? No one would ever believe it. He-he's a smuggler, a bandit, a -"

"Oh, and I would date you?" Hand cut her off sharply, and Leia felt annoyed that he had managed to cut her off before she could even add 'reprobate' to the list of adjectives she used to describe him. "I wouldn't be caught dead with such a spoiled, out of touch-"

"That's enough!" Mon snapped. "Leia, fortunately for you both, you're not going to be yourself. You're going to be posing as a young farmer from Tattoine who Solo seduced on a run there and who's been in his company ever since."

"Who he seduced?" Leia asked incredulously. "Han couldn't seduce a Bantha."

"Hey!" Han interjected. "I'll have you know that-"

"Oh wait, don't tell me," she said, rolling her eyes. "You _have_ seduced a Bantha!"

"That's it," Han muttered darkly, standing up. "I'm not doing it. I wouldn't go on this mission with her if we were the last two people on earth and you tripled my pay."

"Well, I wouldn't go on this mission with him if- if it meant that the Empire would fall!" Leia declared boldly, also standing, feeling some of her bravado fade as Luke shook his head incredulously, making clear without words how preposterous he found the statement.

Leia met Han's gaze and the glare that they sent one another spoke volumes.

One hour later they were on the Falcon together, headed for their destination.

* * *

After they'd been on the ship for several hours Han came below deck, into the room where she'd deliberately gone to avoid him, and threw her a scrap of pink material.

"Put this on," he commanded. At her incredulous look he added belatedly, halfheartedly, "If you would, please, your Highnessness."

"No," she said, more out of habit than anything else, before looking at the fabric blankly. "What is this even supposed to be?" she inquired, turning it over in her hands, and he looked at her with something that might almost have been surprise.

"I know you haven't gotten out much lately," he said slowly, "But it's a dress."

She grimaced, holding the fabric out from her body as though it might bite her. "This is what you call a _dress?_ It wouldn't fit a five year old."

"It'll fit just fine," he said with confidence she didn't understand, and she scoffed.

"And how would you know? Have you worn a lot of dresses?" she inquired archly, rewarded when he smirked.

"No, but I've seen a lot of women get in and out of them. It'll fit. It'll probably even look good, but don't worry, I won't get any crazy ideas about complimenting you or anything like that."

She looked at him doubtfully, regarding the fabric with something almost like sorrow. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

He looked at her like she might be insane. "Jorahr has to believe I would actually be in a relationship with you. If you come out dressed like that, it's never going to fly. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Do you?" she inquired icily. "That's news to me."

He let out a groan of frustration and left her.

She put on the dress.

* * *

When he saw her his jaw dropped slightly, but true to his word he didn't say anything beyond "What happened to your braids, Highness?"

She caught his eye and smiled, tossing her unbound hair over her shoulder. "Someone told me you have a reputation to maintain."

To her surprise he smiled back.

* * *

As the ship pulled into the port, Han turned to Leia. "Now listen, when we get out there, let me do the talking for once. When he asks you questions- and he will ask you questions- lie."

She felt genuinely bewildered. "What on earth is he going to ask me about if you're going to do the negotiating?"

"You're here to vouch for me," Han said, looking slightly nervous for once. "Like I said, when he starts to ask you questions, lie."

"I don't even understand why I need to be here," she muttered after a moment. "I should have realized at the base that it doesn't make any sense. The resistance needs you to make a deal with this-" she hesitated just as Mon had while searching hard for the right word, then sighed, deciding it was hopeless, " _friend_ of yours. Why do you need a girlfriend to do that? Wasn't this pretty much your whole life before- well, before whatever you're doing now?"

"Jorahr is old-school Corellian," Han said after a moment. "He doesn't deal with anyone who doesn't have family to vouch for them. In place of family, we're hoping he'll accept you. So try to act like you might actually like me."

She frowned, confused. "I know family is important to the Corellians, but I've never heard of anything like this custom."

He frowned himself, then scoffed. "It's not a custom. No self respecting Corellian would base a trade off family connections."

She blinked at him, now hopelessly bewildered. "But you _just said_ that he was old-school Corellian!"

Han looked at her as though she might be hard of hearing. "So?"

She fought the urge to let a string of expletives fly, deciding to turn her thoughts to more practical matters. "So- if this man just wants a member of your family to vouch for you, why can't we just say I'm your sister?"

"That's a good idea," he said, shocking her, before shaking his head. "But I know this guy. He knows I don't have a sister."

She was undeterred. "Cousin, then."

Han shook his head again. "He knows I don't have any of those either. It's just me."

Even though both the words and his tone were matter of fact, she felt a momentary flash of unexpected pity before realizing that if anything, she should probably pity herself.

"It's just me too," she said quietly, and for once he didn't come out with some snappy retort, didn't say anything at all, just looked at her, and the understanding in his eyes almost made her want to cry. After a long moment, he shook his head, looking as serious as she'd ever seen him.

"No, Leia," he said softly, placing a gentle hand on her bare shoulder, and she wondered fleetingly if she'd ever heard him use her name before before he continued, "You're never just you."

She felt touched, somehow, and at a loss for words, and so she reacted how she always reacted, snapping, "That doesn't even make any sense." But even though her words were flippant, the look she gave him must not have been because he just smiled, not one of his sarcastic or sardonic smiles but a smaller one, a real one.

"Sure it does."

She was disappointed as he let his hand fall from her shoulder, gesturing what almost could have been gallantly toward the door, and she took his arm, giving him a real smile of her own even though she wasn't sure why as they exited the Falcon.

* * *

Leia tried to hide her amusement as Han and Jorahr greeted each other inside the smoky Cantina, acting more like boys than full grown men. Han introduced her, a warmth she'd rarely heard in his voice, and Jorahr hugged her as if they'd met before,

For a while, it looked like that might actually be all she needed to do- give one hug and occasionally try to look up at Han adoringly, nodding at something he had to say. After a time, though, Jorahr's attention fell to her and his smile faded.

"I have to admit, Han, I didn't know what to make of the rumors," he said, looking her up and down in a way that would have made her uncomfortable if it wasn't so straightforward. "I couldn't believe you were going to actually show up with a woman, but here you are. Next thing you'll be telling me that the rumors that you're a rebel fighter are true too."

Han grinned more easily than Leia thought she'd be able to in the same circumstances, leaning back into his seat and putting a casual arm around her. She expected to feel the urge to pull away from his touch but to her own surprise found herself leaning into it, toward him. "Nah, you know lost causes aren't for me," Han said cheerfully, making her regret having leaned toward him, but she forced herself to smile with him, even managing a small laugh.

Jorahr wasn't laughing though, just looking at them almost as if he were disappointed. For a crazy moment Leia contemplated telling the man the truth- it was well known that the majority of Corellians despised the Empire-

"A year ago I'd have said your falling in love was the lost cause," the man said, interrupting her thoughts, and just like that the moment was over. Han replied easily, with an affectionate look down at her that was so sincere she almost thought it was real,

"Turns out I was just waiting for the right woman."

Jorahr turned to Leia, eyes suddenly sharp.

"So, Shira," he said, "Tell me how long you've known this fellow."

She took a deep breath, decided that, despite Han's earlier words, lying was something better used as a last resort, and so she told the truth. "Almost a year and five months."

"And you've been… with him, that whole time?" Jorah asked, and Leia told the truth again, though perhaps not to the exact question the man thought he was asking.

"Yes, give or take a few days here and there. Han will go off on his little adventures."

To her surprise, Jorarh laughed. "That does sound like the Han I know." He leaned across the table, and despite Han's arm still around her she had the sense that he was truly speaking just to her as he asked, "And tell me, do you trust him?"

"Without reservation," she replied at once, realizing only after she said it that this too was the truth.

"With your life?" the man questioned.

"Of course," she replied, nodding."He's saved it more than once."

Jorahr looked confused and she briefly wondered if she shouldn't have said that. After all, what kind of life saving situations a supposed farm girl could possibly get herself into? After a moment, though, Jorahr laughed again. "Doubtless after he's been the one to put it in danger."

She forced a smile and let him believe it before telling the truth again. "Time with Han is never dull."

"And tell me, should I trust him?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. And I hope you will."

Jorahr hesitated too. "And you think you know him well enough, to make this determination? You've known him a year and a half. Many people who have known him longer would call me a fool for trusting Han Solo."

Her brow furrowed and despite herself she nodded, telling the truth again. "I can understand that. There was a time when I would have told you not to trust him too, but that was only when I first knew him. Now that I know him better, I can tell you that there's more to Han than meets the eye. He's- honorable, in his way. He'll keep his word." She hesitated, smirked. "At least about this."

Jorahr looked thoughtful. "Tell me about Tattoine," he said abruptly, and she felt brief confusion before launching into a detailed description of life there, thankful for once for Luke's endless droning on about the place and life on his own farm. She warmed up to the topic quickly, surprised at how much she really had learned from Luke, but within a few minutes Jorahr held up a hand and shook his head. "Yes, I know, I've been there," he said with a smile, and Leia felt more confusion before realizing that they might be on shakier footing with the man than she'd though, since if he'd been there, his only real motivation for asking the question could be to ensure that she herself had been there- that she was in fact who they were claiming she was.

"So explain to me how a farm girl from Tattoine was tempted by a smuggler like Solo," the man cut through her thoughts, looking suddenly less suspicious, less serious, and far more interested.

Leia hesitated, unsure how to answer, then smiled, feeling suddenly gleeful and genuinely enjoying herself for the first time since entering the Cantina. "I'll admit, he seemed like a step down at first," she said, keeping her voice low, conspiratorial, before smiling merrily up at Han and leaning forward toward the other smuggler, raising her voice slightly. "But as a Corellian, you'll know what they say about a Corellian man in bed-"

She was gratified when she heard Han choke on his beer, before he demanded incredulously, seeming to forget about Jorahr, " _You_ know what they say about a Corellian man in bed?"

Leia looked up at him, making a conscious effort to keep her eyes as wide and innocent as possible as she drawled, "Of course I do, darling. After all, I've been sleeping with one for all these months- if nothing else I'd be able to talk about it in _wonderful detail_ from first hand experience." She turned back to Jorahr, eagerly. "Do you know that, just last night, Han and I-"

"Well, no need to get into that now," Han snapped, to her shock seeming almost embarrassed.

Jorahr laughed, a real laugh this time. "Well, no need to ask what he sees in you," he said, still laughing. "Han always did like his women feisty- and beautiful."

For some reason Leia felt her own flash of embarrassment at the words and fought the urge to deny them.

"Hey!" she heard Han protest as if from far away. "That's true, but there's a lot more to… Shira than that. She's brave, and loyal, and persistent, and great with a blaster-"

Jorahr laughed again. "She'd have to be, to put up with you. Now about these medical supplies that you think I have-"

Leia let Han take over, trying hard to keep a vaguely pleasant and disinterested expression on her face as they negotiated, despite the fact that she knew just how desperately they needed the medical supplies for the base. After a while, though, she found it was even more difficult to ignore the shivers going through her as Han absently, gently played with her hair than it was to ignore her impulse to jump into the negotiations.

She was relieved when, what felt like hours later, Jorahr stood, offering his hand, and Han rose to shake it with a big grin. "You won't regret this, buddy," Han said convincingly, but Jorahr just laughed again.

"Han, I already do." He turned to Leia and she stood up as well. "Shira," he said with a nod before leaning toward her and grinning almost cheekily. "Someday we will have to finish our conversation about Corellian men, but I'm happy to see you're not disappointed."

She grinned, not so much at his words but at the uncomfortable look she could see on Han's face. "Not at all, Jorahr. In fact, the very first time Han took me to bed-'

"Look at the time," Han interrupted loudly, grabbing her hand and all but yanking her away as Jorahr laughed.

"You'll have to invite me to the wedding," he said cheerfully, and Leia forced a laugh.

"We haven't discussed marriage," she said bluntly.

"Only a matter of time," Jorahr said easily, confidently. "I never thought I'd say this, but Han's obviously met his match- and since you haven't been put off by his blustering you must know that deep down he's a very loyal-"

"Look at the time," Han said again, almost desperately this time, and Leia nearly took pity on him before deciding he didn't deserve it. Instead she grinned.

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse us, Jorhar. It seems Han's eager to remind me of exactly what a Corellian man can do-"

She didn't get to finish as Han dragged her away.

* * *

"What?" she asked later on the ship.

"I'm trying to figure out if you intentionally told Jorahr that I'm good in bed," he finally admitted.

She arched an eyebrow, aware that she was having way too much fun with this. "And if I did?" she smirked. "Or is this your way of trying to tell me that what they say about the Corellians is just a myth and you aren't actually-"

"Oh, I am actually," he said with such swagger that she had to work hard to bite down a smile before he added with a suggestive grin, "I guess I just never knew you thought about me that way."

"Don't flatter yourself," she said with an eye roll. "I certainly haven't ever thought of you-"

He arched an eyebrow. "Just Corellians in general, then?"

She rolled her eyes again, then turned away so he wouldn't see her smile as she snapped, "Oh please. Just because I've heard what a Corellian man can do doesn't mean-"

"That's another thing, he interrupted. "How did you hear that? I never thought you'd be the type to try to talk to a stranger about what you think we'd do in bed-"

"Again," she snapped, turning back to him, "I in no way think you and I would ever do anything in bed. But as for my talking to him about it or hearing about it to begin with- why wouldn't I?"

He hesitated. "I dunno. I guess I just always thought you'd be too… sophisticated, to try to talk to him about anything like that."

She glared at him, feeling vaguely insulted for reasons she couldn't understand. "Really, Han," she finally said testily. "I'm not a _prude._ "

He met her eyes, hesitated, and she was suddenly sure that she didn't want to know what he was going to say. The silence dragged on until she was sure he wouldn't say anything after all, but finally he nodded, as if making up his mind about something. "No," he said, something soft in his voice that she didn't recognize. "You're not that."

Leia tried to feel triumphant, to take his words as an indication that she'd won, but somehow she just felt breathless, tingling, and very much as though she'd lost as Han left her standing there in her little pink dress, heading back to the cockpit.


End file.
